


мою душу вырвали с корнями, а твоя на месте?

by marshall_line



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 07:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4254606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>а сасако—</p><p><i>сасако красивая</i>, но в её глазах умирало всё живое.</p><p>в её глазах умирала грусть.</p>
            </blockquote>





	мою душу вырвали с корнями, а твоя на месте?

_сасако красивая_.

это было первое, что подумал про неё муцуки, когда мадо-сан представила их друг другу. сасако красивая, а ещё слишком человечная для этой работы. 

она была такой взрослой и самодостаточной.

она была кем-то, кем никто из них быть не мог.

— я надеюсь на лучшее, — говорила сасако, — разве это настолько плохо? 

(и надо быть немного проще, муцуки-кун)

(запомни, поможет когда-нибудь)

 _сасако красивая_.

только волосы у неё были белоснежно-седыми, и иногда её лицо ничего не выражало, будто её душу вырвали с корнями. но сасако умело скрывала всё, что могла скрыть от.

муцуки не был глуп, он был слаб.

слабее, чем кто-либо в их отряде.

и одна лишь сасако признавала в нём. кого-то?

(а признаёте ли вы себя, хайсе-сан?)

(кто вы сейчас?)

(я больше не знаю)

(я всё ещё я или всё-таки кто-то другой?)

(это не даёт мне жить дальше)

муцуки не был глуп, он был—

_а кем был я?_

отряд куинксов — потерянные души, часто повторяла сасако в разговорах с акирой. этого никто не слышал, даже муцуки, но не сложно было догадаться. мы потерянные, потому что никогда не были кому-то нужны. и мы потеряли самих себя до того, как обрели своё “я”.

муцуки потерял себя дважды и заново найти не смог.

а сасако—

 _сасако красивая_ , но в её глазах умирало всё живое.

в её глазах умирала грусть.

 

\\\

 

у муцуки были грязно-зелёные волосы и такого же цвета глаза, и стрижка кошмарная, и ещё эта смуглая кожа. муцуки весь был какой-то грязный и кошмарный. грязный — прошлое в каждом шраме, кошмарный — никакого контроля.

(я никто, никто, никто)

(никтониктониктониктоникто. кто я)

— тоору муцуки, вот кто ты, — говорила сасако, но.

муцуки было сложно.

урие сыпал колкостями, хмурил брови и всячески пытался сломать его морально, если физически не разрешалось. 

ширазу — хороший, шумный и забавный, с ним ему по-настоящему было комфортно. старший брат, о котором муцуки никогда не мечтал, но который стал им сам.

а с сайко он познакомился только через пару месяцев, как начал работать в отряде. у неё был странный своеобразный характер, и с ней невозможно было справиться, если ты не сасако хайсе или не гинши ширазу. её “муччан” по-своему грело сердце бедного муцуки.

с мадо-сан было страшно. 

женщина-стена, женщина- _я потеряла всех_ , женщина- _я улыбнусь, а ты, пожалуйста, думай, что я живая_.

ариму он уважал и так же боялся, как и мадо-сан.

многие из сисиджи ни во что не ставили отряд куинксов, а муцуки гнобили как могли, потому что—

— ты на себя посмотри, — говорили они, — никому не поможешь, и всех сожрут: и тебя, и твой паршивый отрядик.

за него заступалась сасако.

сасако всё брала на себя: и чужую слабость, и чужие ошибки, и всё чужое она взваливала на свои (такие хрупкие) плечи. она могла унизиться перед сотрудниками, чуть ли не став на колени и прося прощения за всё, что она (не) сделала. 

от этого не было никакого толку, но она продолжала.

они были чем-то похожи. муцуки отчасти нравилось проводить эту параллель, но сасако была сильнее духом, она просто была сильнее.

(но я тоже не знаю, кто я, муцуки-кун)

(разве это делает меня сильнее?)

муцуки ни с чем не мог справиться.

зачем он нужен в отряде, зачем он нужен сисиджи. бесконечное “зачем” без правильных ответов и ответов вообще. 

7

сасако ему улыбалась, а муцуки видел торчащие из её губ ветки.

или это были остатки корней?

(муцуки-кун, не печалься)

(муцуки-кун, мы же всё равно для чего-то живём)

(мы же всё равно ещё кому-то нужны, не так ли?)

 

\\\

 

муцуки всё ещё винил себя в провале дела торсо, даже если именно сасако отпустила и торсо, и змея, и была невменяемой.

но она была собой

 _настоящей_.

(никогда не называйте её гулем или полугулем)

(сасако хайсе — человек)

и это надо было принять как должное. и только с этим, наверное, муцуки мог справиться. кем бы сасако иногда (или всегда) не была, она всё равно сасако хайсе — следователь первого класса, наставник куинксов и самый добрый человек, которого муцуки знал.

и только ей он действительно был нужен.

(правда, хайсе-сан?)

(конечно, ты же мне как сын)

 _как сын_.

муцуки запомнил.

дело торсо приостановили и взялись за другое, которое могло навести и на торсо, и на очередную толпу конченых гулей. 

его доверили группе сузуи и куинксам— 

как шанс показать себя?

но проблема была в том, что—

— мы все станем девушками, — сказала сасако после обсуждения предстоящей операции.

муцуки не соглашался до тех пор, пока сасако не предложила купить для всех платья вместе с ней. мы выберем то, что тебе понравится. как тебе такой вариант? и муцуки не мог не.

но было очень неловко. сасако ходила туда-сюда, разглядывая вещи, подбирая что-то себе и сайко, шутила по поводу розовых кофточек и помады для урие, и _из ширазу-куна получится красотка_. и муцуки не понимал: ему тоже смеяться или? сасако выглядела счастливой, выглядела получше, чем пару дней назад, после стычки с гулями. 

муцуки хихикал в кулак и поглядывал на сасако слишком неправильно. то ли влюблённо, то ли — а как ещё? со стороны они выглядели как парочка. муцуки носил пакеты и просто носился за ней. в этом было что-то невероятно хорошее, но муцуки никогда не позволил бы себе большего. 

это (не их) время — оно не для чувств.

да и вряд ли сасако этого хотелось.

ветки торчали не только из губ.

оставалось выбрать платье для муцуки. он оттягивал этот момент до последнего. в принципе, муцуки мог бы одолжить что-нибудь у сасако, но противиться её предложению он не стал.

сасако показала ему с десяток разных платьев, и муцуки выбрал что-то неброское, под цвет глаз. надо было только примерить.

от этого муцуки начало трясти.

— идём, — сказала сасако, — я помогу тебе, если возникнут трудности с застёжками или ещё чем.

муцуки кивнул и стиснул зубы. лицо сасако было безмятежным, словно она обо всём знала, обо всём, что муцуки никогда и никому больше не говорил, ведь прошлое должно оставаться там, где его оставили. возвращаться к нему не хотелось совершенно.

в примерочную они зашли вместе. 

муцуки не стыдился сасако. она не была из тех, кого интересовало, что у него в штанах. там всё равно ничего не было.

муцуки разделся. он стоял в одних трусах перед ней, а она держала платье. её лицо всё ещё было безмятежным. она смотрела на него, муцуки — на платье, на её руки, на что угодно, лишь бы не в глаза и не увидеть зеркало. 

эта пауза напоминала момент, когда выключался свет и работающий телевизор резко переставал вещать голосом ведущего новости, которые так часто смотрел муцуки. звук пропадал одновременно с картинкой. и после в комнате было так оглушительно тихо, что и слова нельзя было сказать.

— чтобы нормально примерить платье, — начала сасако, — придётся снять утяжку, муцуки-кун. ты не против?

и если бы муцуки мог, он бы закричал.

нетнетнетнетнетнетнет.

не надо, пожалуйста.

сасако его не заставляла, но он понимал, что должен.

(ты никому ничего не должен, муцуки-кун)

(разве что самому себе?)

расстегнув застёжки, муцуки снял утяжку. и будь на его месте кто-то другой, ему сразу стало бы легче дышать, но муцуки привык дышать именно так: через боль, через _теперь я тот, кем всегда был_ , через _я тоору муцуки и я парень, несмотря ни на что я — парень_.

сасако смотрела на его пышную грудь, на тёмные ареолы и на вставшие от трения соски. сасако смотрела и—

— я пойду поищу тебе подходящий лифчик, — сказала сасако и повесила платье на крючок. — не замёрзни здесь, ладно?

и всё.

она больше ничего не добавляла и вышла из примерочной.

муцуки стоял перед зеркалом. он видел того, кем всё ещё являлся биологически. муцуки смотрел на себя и знал, что это — не он. на него в ответ смотрела девушка. такая худая, такая нескладная и лишённая женственности. 

он чувствовал отвращение.

он чувствовал, как болит каждая клеточка (не) его тела.

(это не я)

(не я, не я, не я)

муцуки закрыл грудь руками. 

(только не плакать, только не плакать)

и когда сасако вернулась, из глаз муцуки всё-таки лились слёзы. нескончаемый поток боли. а боль — она солёная.

сасако повесила лифчик рядом с платьем и обняла муцуки.

и всё.

она ничего не говорила, никак его не успокаивала.

сасако просто обняла и погладила по голове. без всяких _тише-тише, всё пройдёт и больно не будет_. сасако просто была сасако.

 

\\\

 

у щелкунчика красивая причёска.

и глаза тёмные-тёмные.

и муцуки был безбожно пьян на важной миссии.

сасако сказала, что он выглядел мило. она хотела подбодрить, но у неё ничего не получилось. муцуки был приманкой, он сам вызвался, и это привело к тому, что сейчас щелкунчик зажимала его при всех.

никто этого не видел. сасако и ширазу стояли где-то у колон и говорили. сайко скучающе помешивала коктейль зонтиком, урие наблюдал за танцующими. и только муцуки делал что-то, что надо было. или не делал, он до конца не понимал.

всё, что муцуки помнил с той ночи, были чёрные зубы щелкунчика. его поразило то, что она всё ещё чтила японские традиции.

и — у неё шершавые руки и горячее тело.

успех миссии был им обеспечен.

на муцуки возлагали надежды, и впервые он был нужен

 _всем_.

но потом что-то пошло не так.

и муцуки очнулся в каком-то помещении. сузуи рядом не было. план проваливался прямо на глазах. когда дверь открылась и зашла щелкунчик, муцуки хотелось накинуться на неё с куинке и сбежать, но — ах да — куинке с ним не было, а с нестабильным кагунэ он бы не справился. 

она повела его по коридору. чем дольше они шли, тем отчётливее слышались восторженные голоса.

муцуки опять трясло.

он должен был быть приманкой, а стал очередным лотом.

аукцион был в самом разгаре.

его приняли за одноглазого гуля — и предлагаемые цены утроились. с муцуки сорвали повязку. контролировать свой какуган он не умел.

казалось, что муцуки сейчас сойдёт с ума.

слишком много шума и _голоса, голоса, голоса_.

(хочу к маме)

(хочу к папе)

(их нет)

(и больше никогда не будет)

муцуки сидел на сцене в ободранном платье. вот таким гнилым и больным он был, вот таким его видели все. и предлагали, и предлагали за него деньги. 

— двести миллионов йен, — кричал аукционист в маске клоуна, — продано.

и муцуки отдали биг мадам, щелкунчик увела его обратно.

и муцуки надеялся, что это всё — оно не зря.

пожалуйста, не зря.

он оказался в той же комнате, что и раньше. ему дали время отдохнуть. как смешно—

— ха, ха, ха, — смеялся муцуки, — ха, ха, ха.

он смеялся до хрипа и до тех пор, пока не отключился. и ему снилась сасако. грусть её глаз лилась на него холодными дождями.

муцуки снова стоял перед зеркалом. руки сасако обнимали его со спины. _тише-тише, всё пройдёт и больно не будет, тише-тише_.

ветки души сасако пронзали муцуки насквозь.

(а твоя душа на месте?)

(она так и не проросла)

это всё — оно (не) зря.

 

\\\

 

fund.


End file.
